Bad Blood
by FindGallifrey
Summary: What if the Doctor and Clara met the Winchesters and they each got to taste a little of the others world? Follow as Clara and the Doctor battle Demons, and while Sam and Dean battle Angels as their world intertwines in this endearing crossover! Maybe even romance will ensue in this new twisted world.
1. Chapter 1

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" The Doctor slams his fists down on the TARDIS control panel then immediately looks apologetic. Clara glances up from the book she'd been reading.

"Any special reason for going absolutely mad?" Clara asks, getting up from her sitting position with a slight skip. She walks over to the Doctor, "Has she stopped?"

"Yes, and that's the problem." The Doctor glares at the control panel for a moment, "She usually has a thing for modern-day London, but nooo! We just had to land here! Now she won't move!"

"Where exactly is here, may I ask?"

"Modern day Texas."

* * *

Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester sit in Dean's 'baby' as he so affectionately labeled it. Dean is happily munching into a cheeseburger while his brother, Sam, quickly types away on his computer.

"I don't know what these things are." Sam says, turning the laptop screen towards Dean, "People, they're just dying by some large spark of electrical energy, no witnesses, no anything. They're just.. dead."

Dean shoves a fry into his mouth, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "So what? We got Zeus?"

Sam shakes his head, "No, Zeus wouldn't be so sloppy." Sam watches Dean attack the burger again, "Dude, seriously?"

Dean glances up, "What?" He asks, grease dripping from his lips.

Sam just shakes his head again, turning the laptop back towards him, "None of the victims have anything in common."

"They're all human." Dean announces with a smirk as he takes a drink of his milkshake.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Dean, be serious. We aren't dealing with aliens. Do you think this is Crowley?"

"You think Crowley has the juice to fry a human being on the inside? Personally, I don't think so. Lets just cross Crowley out of the list now because I don't want to have to deal with that bastard." Dean finally stops slurping from his milkshake, "Maybe it's something we've never seen before, have you checked Dad's book?"

* * *

The Doctor throws open the TARDIS doors, "Ah! Modern day Texas! Ah - be careful Clara, they're quite trigger happy here, a toe on their lawn and BAM!" The Doctor runs back into the TARDIS, grabbing out a stetson.

Clara steps out into the hot Texas heat, "A stetson?"

"What? Why not? Stetsons are cool."

Clara knocks the stetson off his head, "No, no they're not. Trust me, I'm doing this for your own good."

The Doctor makes a pouty face but doesn't bother picking up the stetson. He closes the TARDIS doors behind them, locking the TARDIS. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and turns it on while spinning in a circle. Then he brings it up to his face, "Huh."

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing." The Doctor puts the sonic back into his jacket, "Very.. very curious." He licks his finger and holds it up in the air, "Wind is going to the south.. about 89 degrees.. nothing out of place. Not a hair." The Doctor whirls back around, unlocking the TARDIS doors, "Get out of the way, Clara!" He announces as he comes back out of the TARDIS on a motorbike.

"Is this going to be our thing now?"

"Motorbikes? Of course, motorbikes are cool, now come on, hop on." The Doctor pats the back of the motorbike, "Helmet first."

Clara offers a prompt nod, putting on the helmet and sliding onto the back. "Time to explore.. Texas." She makes a face and they take off into the desert.

* * *

Dean glances through Dad's book, "A bunch of nothing." He announces, throwing the book into the backseat of the car, "These things, whatever the hell they are, what if people are actually just throwing toasters into their tubs?"

Sam bites his lip, "Bobby would know what to do. He would know what these things were. Or at least how to look for them."

Dean ignores the Bobby reference, "So, lets gather what we know, these things can fry people from the inside without causing any real damage to the outside. So kind of like a deadly x-ray. X-ray gone haywire."

Sam sighs, "All of the victims have no correlation other than being human." Sam scratches the back of his neck, "Dean, maybe this is just a dead end case."

Dean spots a couple walking into the little diner. One of them is a woman, with brown hair to her shoulders and bright eyes. She's wearing a leather jacket and red skirt, she shakes her hair out of the helmet she'd been wearing. The man with her is wearing a bowtie and a suit, glancing around.

"Well hello good looking." Dean smirks.

"I don't think she has anything to do with our case, Dean." Sam says just as Dean hops out of the car.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor walk into the diner, while the Doctor is looking around wildly. "Would you stop that? You're beginning to look like a criminal."

The Doctor looks down at her, "Clara, this isn't right, we shouldn't be here. She won't let us leave and we need to figure out why."

"We could start with milkshakes." Clara says, sitting at one of the tables.

The Doctor looks confused as he sits across from her, "Milkshakes? What's that?"

"A thousand year timelord and you've never had a milkshake? You really have been living in the clouds, haven't you?" Clara glances at the menu as the waitress comes up. She quickly orders them two milkshakes. "So, all we know is that the TARDIS won't let us leave. So, I reckon we stay, see the sights."

"No one wants to see Texas." The Doctor notes as the waitress comes back with their milkshakes. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver, analyzing it, then looking at the screwdriver, "Milk, whipped cream, and ice cream."

Clara leans forward, "Could you put that thing away? You're starting to show your alien."

The Doctor smiles, spinning the red and white straw in his milkshake, "Sorry, thought it was already achingly obvious I was a big red thing with suckers."

Clara makes a face, then takes a sip of her milkshake, "It's good, try it. You've saved entire worlds yet you flinch at the sight of a milkshake? Come on chinboy."

"I thought we agreed to stop calling me that." The Doctor takes a sip of his milkshake, finding it to be amazing, "This is amazing. Who knew such a combination would create such a-"

They're interrupted when two men come up to them. The smaller one immediately reaches out his hand to Clara.

"Dean Winchester. I couldn't help but be amazed by your beauty-" Dean is immediately nudged harshly by the taller man beside him. He quickly shoots him a glare laced with anger. "You two don't look like you're from around these parts."

"We aren't. Now if you wouldn't mind-" The Doctor interrupts.

"Dean, come on, we should go." The taller man says, tugging at Dean's arm.

"Come on Sammy, lets meet the foreigners." Dean pulls a chair up, sitting in it, focusing his eyes on Clara, "Didn't quite catch your name, beautiful."

Clara's cheeks heat up, unused to this kind of attention, "Probably because I didn't say it. Clara, Clara Oswin Oswald." She shakes his outstretched hand.

The Doctor ignores the light flirtation going on between the two, "Tell me, have either of you seen or heard of anything weird around these parts? Suspicious attacks? Anything of that nature?"

Sam and Dean's eyes immediately meet.

"Have you?" Sam asks, sitting next to the Doctor, "I mean there's something-"

"Sammy-" Dean warns.

"Something? What is something? Show me." The Doctor insists.

Sam and Dean share a look. Sam reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. He sets it on the table. The Doctor reads over it quickly, pulling out his glasses and pushing them onto his face. He skims them, bringing the papers up to the light as if he couldn't see them. He takes his glasses off with a haunted look. His eyes meet Clara's.

The Doctor speaks lowly, "I think we ought to be going now."

Clara recognizes the haunted look, "Yes, we ought to be. We have that thing! Oh my, the thing!" Clara stands up abruptly, looking at Sam and Dean, "Pleasure to meet both of you, really. We really must be going."

"Wait-" Dean says, about to ask for her number but she's already fled with the Doctor.

Sam watches the pairing leave, talking quickly as they jump onto the motorbike. "Something was off about them."

"Maybe because they're foreign." Dean grabs the papers on the table, "You probably just scared them right out of Texas, good job, Sammy."

"She wasn't going to sleep with you, Dean. She has a thing for that guy she's with." Sam proclaims, getting up from his chair, "Did you notice something weird though?"

"That he never said his name?" Dean asks.

Sam nods, "Precisely."

* * *

**A/N: **A nice little Doctor Who and Supernatural crossover, cool, right? Anyways, not everything in this story will follow the shows fact by fact, as I have to do some storyline bending in order to get this little pairing together. The Doctor is the 11th Doctor, just so you guys are aware! Can't quite let Matt Smith go!


	2. Chapter 2: Crowley?

"Daleks! What do you mean Daleks? I thought you blew them - kind of me, up! How are they back?!" Clara asks, chasing around the Doctor as he attempts to get the TARDIS to move - to do anything!

"Daleks! As in big metal things that say 'EXTERMINATE!'" The Doctor mocks in a poor Dalek tone, "Come on Clara, you have to be quicker on your feet!"

Clara ignores the slight jab, "Why would they be in Texas of all places?"

"You think I know? Maybe they came for the custard!" The Doctor flips a switch and the entire TARDIS goes dead, "Oh that's just GRAND! Thanks for nothing!" He kicks the TARDIS, "I'm sorry about that you're just making me so angry." He quickly says to the TARDIS.

"So, now we're in a dead time machine." Clara sighs, "Great. I remember you telling me this was going to be fun. No fun with a dead time machine."

"Stop calling her dead, she's sensitive." The Doctor runs a hand through his hair, "Those Winchesters, they know something's wrong. We need to get to the Daleks before they do. The daleks, some must have survived, only a few, that's why they came to Texas, I'd never come here of my own free will."

"You have quite the problem with Texas."

"The heat is unbearable, as is the people." The Doctor blows a piece of hair out of his face, "The Daleks, they want something."

Clara leans against the TARDIS control panel, "Well, they usually want world domination so I can only safely assume that's why they're here."

The Doctor walks towards the TARDIS doors and Clara follows him, "Why Texas though? These people carry more guns than the US army. They should have tried to take over a more tranquil state, like Maine." He opens the doors and steps out in the Texas heat.

Clara follows him, "Maybe that's why, eliminate - oh pardon me, I mean exterminate, the threat?"

"But I'm the threat!" The Doctor throws his hands up, "I am the greatest enemy of the Daleks and they decide to hide in Texas! Oh such clever emotionless death machines..really done it this time."

"Oh I'm sorry, you're the threat. Would you like to stomp your foot like a three year old now to feel better?"

The Doctor arches his eyebrows at her, "No actually, I would not. Thank you for asking though." He jumps onto the motorbike, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Scene of the crimes of course!"

* * *

Dean and Sam lift up the security tape walking through the newest crime scene. They find the person sprawled out in their front lawn, with a look of horror and surprise on their face.

"Just totally electrified." Sam glances down at the victim, a blonde woman in her mid 20s, with bright blue eyes. "Zapped."

"I don't want to open up the bag of crazy but what if this is Crowley?" Dean asks.

"Sorry to disappoint boys, but this wasn't me."

Dean and Sam turn around to see the King of Hell standing behind them with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"What did I say would happen the next time I saw you?" Dean asks, reaching for the knife in his jacket.

"Now now, don't be so hostile. It'll give you wrinkles." Crowley walks around him, easily ignoring the threat as he leans down to poke at the body, "Besides, looks like you'll be needing my help."

Sam crosses his arms over his chest, "We don't need your help, Crowley. You can go right back to hell."

Crowley purses his lips, standing up, "Actually, I think you do need me. You haven't got a clue what you're dealing with. I can already tell on your faces that it isn't highlighted in your daddy's little book so you will be needing my help."

Dean sticks his chin up, "Say we did need your help. What would you say these things are?"

Crowley smirks, "Aliens."

Sam starts laughing, "Right, right, _aliens_."

"Don't doubt me, moose. They do actually exist." Crowley looks over Sam and Dean's shoulder as something for a few moments, then quickly returns his eyes to Sam, "They call them Daleks."

* * *

The Doctor flashes his psychic paper at the head of police, "Right here, I'm the FBI director you might want to move all of your boys aside so my assistant and I can take a good look."

"The feds are getting into this?" The head of police asks.

"Afraid so, Edwards." The Doctor reads his nameplate, "Delicate issue afoot. Now, if you wouldn't mind stepping out of my way."

The head of police steps aside, holding up the crime tape, "Answer me one question, Smith."

"Yes?" The Doctor asks.

"What's with the accent?" The head of Police questions.

"Just watched an entire marathon of Harry Potter with her." The Doctor points his thumb at Clara, "Our mistake, not yours. Any other questions?"

The head of police shakes his head, still looking confused.

The Doctor and Clara step onto the crime scene, "Why do I always have to be the assistant?" Clara asks, "By the way, Harry Potter marathon? Really? Couldn't think of anything better?"

"Stop pouting." The Doctor looks over at Sam and Dean, "The Winchesters are here."

Clara stops in her tracks beside the Doctor as the man Sam and Dean are talking to spot them. "What do you think they're doing here? Should we leave?"

"'Course not!" The Doctor charges towards Sam and Dean then, putting his arms around their shoulders, "Ah, my good ol' friends! Dean and Sammy!"

"It's actually Sam." Sam corrects.

The Doctor nods, "Course it is. Now tell me what we have here, boys. Ooo, definitely not in the best shape." The Doctor leans down to look at the body, "Oh, such a ghastly smell."

The man they were talking to eyes the Doctor, "You're not from these parts are you?"

The Doctor glances up, suddenly feeling caught for some reason, "Afraid not, mate. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Hell." The man grins.

Clara walks up to them, "Hell? Ought to be mighty hot down there, couldn't stand a day."

The man smiles then, "I think you'd do all right." He turns back to the Doctor, "Name's Crowley."

"Quite a name you've got there, Crowley." The Doctor tries it out on his tongue, "Crowwwley. Is that a nickname of some sort? And I thought Rory was a stupid name..." He muses to himself.

"Not a nickname, just a name. What about your name, sweetheart?" Crowley turns to Clara then.

"Clara. Clara Oswald." Clara offers him a smile though she can feel her skin crawling. Crowley gave her the creeps and she couldn't quite understand why. Maybe it was the way he held himself. As if he were superior to all of them.

Sam looks at the Doctor, "What about you?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor says proudly.

"I know all about you." Crowley suddenly says.

Clara and the Doctor visibly stiffen. The Doctor speaks first, "Oh have you? Done quite the damage, I'm afraid. Not shocked you've heard of me, being the King of Hell and all."

Sam and Dean stiffen as well at this point. All of the cards were on the table.

Crowley smirks, "Ding ding ding, we've got a winner. Oh but honey, I've seen you in my parts a few dozen times." Crowley turns to Clara, "You're quite the vistor, but you never stay. Quite a plethora of names, I'll give you that. Oswin Oswald, Clara Oswald, Clara Oswin, changes by the day. Like good ol' Dean here."

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam finally asks.

Crowley turns to the Doctor, putting a hand on the side of his mouth, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He cackles.


	3. Chapter 3: Clara

"Are you two hunters?" Dean asks Clara and the Doctor.

Clara and the Doctor share a look. Clara answers first, "Afraid not. We don't do that whole kind of.. thing.. that you're speaking of." She looks confused for a second, looking to the Doctor, "No, not at all." She repeats.

"Then what the hell are you two?" Sam interjects, staring at the two.

"Time travellers." Crowley interrupts with a confident smile on his face. "Can't you smell it on them, boys? All of the time they've ran through - so much running, especially you, Oswald. Just as old as him, I'm tellin' ya."

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private, less public, to discuss this." The Doctor says, "We are in a public place after all, curious eyes and ears everywhere." He says, tapping his ears.

* * *

So that's how Clara Oswald, The Doctor, Dean and Sam Winchester, ended up sitting in the Winchesters hotel room with Clara happily drinking tea while sitting next to the Doctor on the bed.

"Thank you." Clara says, grateful to have the warm cup of magic in her hands. "They say too hot for tea, I say they're mad." She shakes her head, looking up at Sam and Dean, "So? Questions? Comments? Concerns?"

"See, travelling through time, that would require..." Sam breaks off.

"A time machine. I actually call her a TARDIS." The Doctor chips in. "She calls me.. well.. lets not bother with that just yet." He says, blushing.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Gender specific pronouns, this guy's a nut."

"Oi!" The Doctor protests, "Am not a.. nut, as you Americans phrase it. My TARDIS is actually a woman - I know, I've met her."

Clara just shakes her head at Dean when he looks as if he's about to question him further, "Sometimes it's just best not to question these kind of things. He's quite the mad man when he wants to be."

Dean grins at Clara, "So what? Are you two dating.. married?"

Clara and the Doctor both look at each other with wild eyes, talking over each other. "Oh of course not-" "That'd be silly-" "Absolutely silly!" "Insanity!" "Insanity? Why insanity, am I not good enough for you?" "Clara now is really not the time-" "Actually I think now is the perfect time-"

"Hey!" Sam shouts over their bickering, "Can we get back to the whole time traveller thing?"

"Oh it gets worse." Clara explains.

"Much worse." The Doctor agrees.

"I meant the time traveller thing - what did you mean?" Clara presses.

"What do you mean it gets worse? I can take you home right now if you'd like-" The Doctor protests.

"Oh in a dead time machine, that's grand!" Clara rolls her eyes, "He's a time lord!" She announces, "Last of his kind. Or so we thought. But that's a much bigger story for a much different time."

The Doctor knocks on his chest, "Two hearts. Insanely attractive.."

"Calm down, chinboy." Clara says with an eyeroll.

"Oi! I thought we agreed to stop calling me that!" The Doctor protests once more.

"You agreed, I made no such deal." Clara says with a giggle. Clara looks back up at Dean and Sam, "Um, sorry, we must seem quite odd to you. That's what happens when being locked in a snog box for too long-"

"For the last time, Clara! The TARDIS is not a snog box!" The Doctor rolls his eyes, standing up abruptly, "You lot can have her! I mean, look at how tall this one is! Any clever nicknames for this one? Eh!" He asks, standing next to Sam, "Just as tall as a giraffe, I'm telling you!"

Sam and Dean share an amused look.

"Do we need to separate you two?" Sam asks.

"Dibs on Clara." Dean coughs under his breath. Sam nudges him and Clara grins. The Doctor looks positively angry.

"No, no dibbing on my companion!" The Doctor snarls, "You keep your mucky human hands off of her - she is like a flower - no one in this room gets to touch her!"

Clara stands up, putting her hands on her hips, "Oi! Listen up you lot! We didn't come here to place dibs on me! We came here to sort this thing out! Now, lets all stop acting like children, or so god help me, I will lose my mind!"

The whole room goes silent.

"Yeah, what she said." The Doctor agrees, sitting back on the bed, "Alright, gather round. I'm going to tell you the story of the Daleks."

* * *

"So what do we do?" Sam asks, following the Doctor out of the motel room, "We don't exactly have 'kill dalek' equipment!"

"Yes you do, you have me." The Doctor explains.

Sam rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry, but you're not exactly a portable weapon of mass destruction, are you?"

The Doctor turns around abruptly, stopping Sam in his tracks, "Listen here, giraffe. You need to know this if you're going to kick it with me, okay? I don't do weapons. Too.. too weapon-y for my taste."

Sam pauses, "Why do you call yourself the Doctor? You have to have a name, everyone has a name."

The Doctor pauses, "The name you choose. It's like a promise you make."

"What's the promise, then?" Sam asks.

"Never cruel, never cowardly. Never give in, never give up. That is what being the Doctor is." The Doctor explains, "It is a promise. To break the promise is to.." He trails off. "Nevermind about that, lets just focus on finding the main signal."

Sam shoots a worried look towards the motel room, "Are you sure leaving Clara with my brother was a good idea?"

"Why would it be a bad idea? Is your brother a dalek?" The Doctor asks, walking over to the electric pole.

"Well, no but he's.. he's.. you know." Sam lets the sentence hang in the air.

Clara peacefully sips from her tea, "So Dean, Dean Winchester, that is such a cool name, anybody ever tell you that? Tell me about this hunter life of yours. I'm curious."

"Well." Dean sits next to her on the motel bed, "I kill demons, vampires, werewolves.."

Clara makes a small noise, "Ah, you, uh, kill them?"

"'Course, nothing else we can do with them."

Clara nods, "'Course, silly to think otherwise. Have you, uh, lost a lot of people in your line of work?"

Dean looks away for a moment, before looking back at the petite British woman, "Yeah, yes I have. What about you?"

"Lost a lot of people? Wouldn't say so. The Doctor has though. He doesn't talk about it. He's had other companions before me, I'm not anything special. They leave because they should, or because they have to." Clara sips from her tea sadly, "Not anything special, I'm afraid."

Dean puts a hand on her knee, "Well, if it means anything, I think you're special."

Clara grins at him, "I'm sorry, was that supposed to work on me?"

"Ummm..."

"Good luck next time." She pats him on his knee, "I know I'm special in your eyes, not everyday you see a time traveller. The title itself, it's thrilling, isn't it? Clara Oswald, time traveller. Traveller of time. It gets better the more I think about it."

"What's it like?"

Clara ponders for a moment, "Don't tell him I told you this.. but scary.. very.. scary. The outcome is always worth it though, all of the running, the monsters, the worlds we've seen. All worth it. Wouldn't trade it for anything."

Dean looks at her, his blue eyes glowing, "About what Crowley said, how has he seen you so many times?"

Clara sighs, "See, every experience a timelord has, it goes into I guess you could call it.. a time stream. This evil man went into the Doctor's time stream, so, the Doctor was dying. So I stepped into his timestream to save him. Granted I had to be ripped into millions of pieces and echoes of myself would be spread all throughout the universe.. so I've died millions of times."

Dean raises his eyebrows at her, "You save the man's life over a million times and he doesn't think you're special?"

Clara smiles at him, "Price of being a companion, I suppose."

"You must really care about him."

"I do. He came into my life with his blue box and changed everything. Nothing's been the same since."

Dean licks his dry lips, "What are you going to do when you're done with it all? Done with the travelling? He just drops you off at home?"

"Go back to living my life, I suppose. I'm a nanny, so I always have to go back. When the day comes when I can't go back.. well.. then that'll be it, won't it? No more stars for Clara Oswald." Clara says dreamily, blinking slowly. "I'm okay with that though, really. People change, it's understandable. I'm fully aware this isn't going to last forever."

Dean slowly smiles at her, "You're not like any girls I've ever met."

"'Course not, I'm a time traveller, what on earth makes you think I'd be the same?"

* * *

"We trace the signal the Daleks are broadcasting to Earth, and we find their ship!" The Doctor explains as he points his sonic at the electric pole. "Now lets see where you're hiding." He murmurs as the sonic makes the noise.

"What is that?" Sam asks.

"A sonic, you boys really need to get out more." The Doctor takes the sonic screwdriver back, flipping it open, "Atta boy. There you are." He turns back in the direction of the motel room and begins walking. "Allons-y, Sammy!" The Doctor abruptly stops, "I haven't said that in quite some time.."

Sam stops next to him, "What's the problem?"

The Doctor looks over at him, "Oh nothing, just some.. some memories, is all. Nothing to worry about, now come on! Time to find the Daleks!" The Doctor starts walking again.

Sam stares at him questioningly. Wondering if all time lords were this sad.


End file.
